Recover Together
by Boho Bella
Summary: Edward makes a drastic change with his and Bella's relationship, and Bella and Emmett start spending more time together. T for possible swearing or content next few chaps.
1. I Guess it's What I've always Wanted

Disclaimer: The following characters are property of Stephanie Meyer; I merely like to create scenarios with them!

A/N: Ok, the plot begins a few weeks after prom. Edward has been acting strangely to Bella and she's starting to get worried.

"Edward," I started one day while we were at the meadow. He didn't pull me into his lap like he usually did, or hold me or kiss me anymore. He only barely looked up.

"Yes?" Just yes? He didn't even say _my name_.

"I was wondering what was wrong with you lately." I asked tentatively.

He sighed heavily, and looked at me guiltily. "Bella…I hate to say this to you but… I can't….be with you anymore. We…can't be together." I felt extremely stupid at that very moment. Not one of his words made sense.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"We can't be together. I guess you could say…I'm breaking up with you." Oh. That made more sense. I couldn't help the tear that slid down my cheek. And then I ran; ignoring all of his shouts after me. He didn't run after me though. I ran to may car, tripping and crying the whole way there and the entire way home.

It was the Monday after Edward broke up with me, and Alice had informed me that not a day before, Rosalie had ended things with Emmett. I was at my locker trying not to fall apart (this was my fight the entire weekend while around Charlie) when Emmett came by my locker. It wasn't an odd occurrence; his locker was 2 lockers over from mine. He watched me as I tried to clean myself up so I could face him.

"Bella, you look like a train wreak. Didn't you get any sleep?" His voice held the concern I was familiar with coming from Edward.

"Oh… that bad huh?" I sniffed. Truthfully, I hadn't slept, eaten, or focused the past weekend.

"Can I do anything? Do you want to talk? We can sit together at lunch…if you want." He added hastily.

I didn't even think before I spoke, "Sure."

At lunch, I got a bottle of water and a slice of pizza, prior to Emmett's insistence. He was so much like his brother, it was concerning, but comforting. We talked about different things, interests, and insecurities. As it turned out, Emmett was having as hard a time as I was. He invited me out to dinner, and I hastily agreed. It was nice to have someone to talk to, since the entire weekend, with the exception of dinner with Charlie, I'd been alone. I held myself up in my room until he came home and I started dinner. The table had been quiet and Charlie didn't mind. I however, was ready to scream with every second of silence that went by.

Classes went by in a blur now that I actually had something to look forward to. The worst part was Biology. Edward and I spoke only when necessary, and he avoided touching or looking at me. A few times it looked as if he were about to say something, decided better of it, and closed his mouth. As we were about to leave he said, almost so quietly I didn't know if I were meant to hear it, "It's better this way."

When I got home, I went straight up to my room to get ready for my outing with Emmett. The teacher's thankfully, only gave us studying homework since finals were coming up, so I could blow it off until I came home. I took a shower, cleaned myself up, and put on makeup and a nice, casual dress, (something Alice had picked up for me on one of many shopping sprees.) I looked in the mirror and was shocked at how good I looked. It was good, compared to this morning when I'd only brushed through my hair roughly, threw on some jeans and a tee shirt at random, and put on no makeup. Makeup was something I'd done since prom, because, as Alice put it, gave me a more "Bella-like" look. ( Odd considering the old me never wore makeup.)

Emmett came around six to pick me up. I wrote a hasty note to Charlie detailing I was going out for dinner with some friends and I'd be back later. Emmett took me to a quiet restaurant with a modern look, called "Northern Bistro". As I flipped through the menu, I noticed the prices. THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR SHRIMP? Not just shrimp, in an APPETISER. "Umm, Emmett, this place is kind of expensive, are you sure?"

"Have whatever you want Bella, it doesn't matter." He chuckled at my shocked expression. "So Bella, I have a question. If you could choose any of the following things to stop doing, what would it be: Stop breathing, stop blinking, or to have your heart stop beating?"

I considered my options carefully. "Well," I started, "I suppose I've already managed to win many staring contests… I've managed to do without the breathing thing, so that only leaves the heart… Lately I only dream of it to stop beating." I couldn't believe I just said that. I've never been the depressed type, but I guess after Edward dumped me, it's pretty much all I've subconsciously been thinking about. Even before, I wanted him to change me and that would be a result of it… "I guess I've always wanted that."


	2. Emmett vs Edward

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you folks, but this ain't mine.

Tuesday rolled by as Emmett and I spent more and more time together. In biology, Edward spoke to me, bemusement registering in every word.

"You recover quickly," He barely hid his confusion.

"I have no earthly idea what you're talking about. Emmett and I were just talking and spending time together. We're only friends." I replied icily.

He scoffed. "Bella, have you fallen recently? Received a concussion maybe? Emmett wants to be more that friends with you."

"You're not jealous, are you Edward? Regretting your previous decision?"

He sighed, defeated. "More than you'll ever know. Bella, I was having a rough time. If you'd just stayed and listened to me…"

"Edward, even if I had, we'd still be in the same place so what sort of difference could a few words make? If I had stayed, I would have collapsed and begged you to reconsider, and we'd still be here now wouldn't we?" My voice cracked and I was on the verge of tears.

He grabbed my hand, "Bella. I would get back together with you again. In the blink of an eye. Not even that short. It's just Rosalie…" He chuckled, trying to make light of things, "Rosalie wanted me to be with her and I tried to tell her but…"

"Rosalie? Rosalie was behind this? The same Rosalie that wished nothing more than to kill me half a year ago for… what was it again? Oh yes: RUINING HER LIFE." IfI was on the verge of tears before, it was nothing compared to how hard I was fighting to hold them back now. "She got pay back: she ruined my life. She made you end things with me so I would know how pathetic I was without you. Don't lie to me Edward! That's exactly what she wanted. She wanted you because she knew I'd die without you. Look at me!" I motioned to myself. "Don't tell me for one second that she hasn't won. She's more beautiful. She can be with you longer than I ever could. SHE WON EDWARD!" I shouted, turning heads. This was not what they expected of me. This wasn't what _I _expected from me. "Mr. Banner may I be excused to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher, tears winning the battle and cascading down my cheeks. He simply nodded, too shocked to speak. I ran to the bathroom, colliding headlong with Emmett.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, full of concern. I broke down right there; right in Emmett's reassuring arms. He turned me to face him, my eyes blurring from the rain I'd completely missed on my way to the bathroom. (Yes, in my dramatic exit, I managed to forget the rain. Convenient.)

"Well, Edward and I were arguing and I couldn't stand the way he was talking about Rosalie and it was driving me nuts and I …" He stopped my rushed explanation by putting his lips to mine. I could hardly contain my shock. It had taken Edward weeks to put his lips to mine for only a matter of moments, but Emmett was completely different. The point was, I was kissing Emmett. Dammit Edward, you were right: he wanted more from me. But the thing was, I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would. It was a nice reprieve from loneliness, to tell you the truth. The loneliness I'd experienced without being able to kiss Edward whenever I pleased, or anyone, for that matter. When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward standing behind Emmett; positively livid. I couldn't guess how long he'd watched us, or how long I'd been kissing Emmett either. I blushed and Emmett started to ask what, when he turned around and saw Edward. If he'd had any blood left, the color would have drained from his face.

"Uh…Hey, Ed…" He said clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Emmett." Edward replied curtly, clenching his teeth.

"Edward, it's not what it looks like..." I said in Emmett and I's pathetic defense. "Ok maybe it is, but…You let me go. You knew this would happen. Be it Emmett or someone else, this was inevidable." I said,trying to turn this on him.

"Emmett, go back to class; Bella and I have some discussing to do." He hissed. Emmett started to leave, growling under his breath andnot willing to leavewithout at leastdangling his possession of me in front of Edward by kissing me with enough force to take my breath away. The same sort of kiss Edward used to give me. I inhaled deeply, catching my breath and waiting for Edward to speak. He remained silent though, watching me carefully.

"So Bella, are you going to deny what he wants now? Weather you consent to it or not?" he asked me with a smug smile on his face.

"Who says I wouldn't consent to it?" I fired back. "After all, he would be more likely to change me than you would." That wiped the arrogant look of his face.

"Bella, if this is some twisted way for you to get back at me-."

"I'm not the one that started this. You ended it. You said it was over, or have you forgotten that detail?" I interrupted, seething. To my astonishment, he laughed.

"Bella, you're going to be the death of me!" He said between laughs, his cheer not radiating into me.

I repressed a frustrated sigh, causing him to laugh harder. "Bella, why are we fighting?" he asked after recovering from his hysteria.

"We're not fighting, we're '_discussing_.'" I quoted. He looked hurt that I threw his word back at him.

"Bella," He started going to touch me; I recoiled.

"No, no Edward. You had your chance to touch me, and you clearly took it for granted." With that, I turned on my heel and started to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, and kissed me deeply.

A/N: Ahh yes, who will Bella choose? sing-song I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! Yes I'm going to leave you hanging, because I'm the evil-cliff-hanger type. You know you love me anyway.


	3. Temper Tantrums

Disclaimer: Ain't mine.

A/N: I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long; I got momentarily distracted.

I fell into his kiss, his lips trailing on my collar bone, across my jaw, lingering on my lips momentarily, and back again. Something pulled at the edge of my mind… Something important I was forgetting. My eyes flew open at the sound of a feral roar. Edward was pulled from my arms by Emmett, and thrown aside. Edward flew back at him. I ran between them, and pulled them apart. I glared into Edward's eyes and spat icily, "Not here." I kissed his cheek and looked pleadingly into his eyes. He jerked away from Emmett, pulling me with him toward the main building, then finally sweeping me into his arms. His eyes were an angry black, and were really starting to worry me.

"Edward…"

He muffled a low growl.

"Edward…" I tried again, forcing him to look at me. His eyes lightened immediately when he saw the worry on my stricken face.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Emmett just… you should have heard what he planned to do to you." He muttered in disgust.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have never-"

"Bella, don't for a second think this is your fault." He looked repulsed by such an idea. At this point we were in front of the office and he said, "Look ill." I'm not sure how he wished I accomplish this, but I did what I was told and made a valiant attempt by laying limp in his arms, my eyes closed and was shocked when I saw James' burgundy eyes. I felt myself break into a sweat and pale. I desperately wanted to open my eyes; James was boring into my soul. I didn't know what he was doing in my mind after 2 months: I thought I had forgotten about him, or at least stopped seeing his eyes in my dreams or whenever I shut my eyes.

"Bella?" My angel's concerned voice cut through my fear. My eyes flew open to see his face etched in worry. "Bella what did you see?"

"James." My voice came out in a breathy tone that had suggested I'd just woken up. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking you home." He said with authority. It was no use fighting him; he was already carrying me and I couldn't very well jump out of his arms in my state without breaking something. He tightened his grip on me as if he knew what I was thinking.

When we got to my house, we sat in his car for a while. I could tell Edward was still cooling off from his confrontation with Emmett. And trying hard not to make it visible. My head had cleared and I was able to sit up straight without getting struck by waves of dizziness. He held my hand in his and looked over at me anxiously, as if he were worried I would make him turn the car around and take me back to Emmett. At this point, I didn't want to be anywhere but here. I kissed him softly and laid my head on his shoulder in reassurance.

Prior to Edward's insistence, he carried me into my house, up the stairs and into my room. He laid me on my bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around in his arms so I was facing him. I saw doubt and worry written on his perfect features. "Edward… Stop looking so worried. I'm fine." I kissed him to punctuate my statement. He pulled me closer and put his head on my shoulder.

"It's not that I'm worried about. I'm worried about you suddenly pulling away from me and demanding to be taken back to Emmett. And to see you…" he struggled for his words, "To see you…kiss him again." His words touched me and brought tears into my eyes. I was suddenly aware of how much he cared for me. How much he'd always cared for me.

"Edward, I can't care for anyone but you. Not anymore; I can't make myself want to be with someone else. I can't not want to be with you; for everything to not be just like this, with me in your arms, always." I felt tears spill from my eyes, and Edward's lips go to kiss them away. Like everything else in my life that went wrong, he kissed it away.

The rest of the week passed by in a dream. Edward spent every moment with me, never leaving my side; though the teachers frowned upon his demanded schedule change, poor Mrs. Cope was no match for Edward's dazzling abilities. As I spent the entirety of my class periods staring at Edward, he took notes for me, in his elegant script. I felt bad, but he insisted that a beautiful creature (such as me) shouldn't have to lift a finger, and he kissed me reassuringly while the teacher's back was turned, and held my hand throughout the class period. No matter what he did though, I still attempted (and failed) to take my own notes. As soon as I lifted the pencil, he took my hand and showered it with kisses, causing me to release the pencil. At lunch, Edward refused to let go of my waist. Oblivious to his family's eyes, he kissed my neck affectionately, particularly in front of Emmett. Emmett glared at the two of us, fuming. Alice, on the other hand, beamed when she saw us.

I could see Emmett get steadily angrier. I tried to make Edward stop, before Emmett exploded and threw the table across the room. Edward however, simply pulled my face away so I couldn't see Emmett. If Emmett threw this table, it was _not_ my fault.

The inevitable roar erupted, and Emmett jumped from the table. I could swear I felt Edward smile against my skin. "You did that on purpose." I accused.

"It wasn't anything he didn't deserve." Edward replied innocently, and then resumed his route on my neck. I sighed and regretfully pulled him from my neck.

"I think you should go apologize." I chastened.

"What for?" He asked distractedly, staring longingly at my neck. I sighed.

"For irritating him." I said in a strict tone.

He sighed heavily. "Bella, he did mostly the same thing to me! You didn't make him apologize to me!" He had me there, and he knew it.

"You know you sound exactly like a five year old."

"He started it." He mumbled, humoring me. I laughed and he pulled me up, threw away my tray, and took me to our next class.

A/N: So...what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Worth the wait? Review!


	4. The Callahans

Disclaimer: Not Mine, all. I'm giving credit to Stephanie Myer for writing Twilight.

A/N: I wrote the 4th chapter, be happy, it's worth the wait.

I woke with cold arms around my waist, something I'd missed to an unreasonable extent. Sensing I was awake, Edward kissed the base of my neck affectionately. I smiled to myself, and turned around in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. At first, he was shocked then quickly responded, understanding my request. He sighed contently afterwards, blowing his breath in my face in an intentional dazzle.

"Good morning sweetheart," Edward said, laying his head in the crook of my neck and inhaling deeply. I laughed as he nuzzled my neck and my eyes caught a glance of the clock. 7:15... Wait… SEVEN FIFTEEN?

"Shit." I muttered, jumping out of bed and running to my closet, grabbing a shirt and jeans at random. I immediately began undressing and redressing, completely forgetting Edward. I glanced up to look at the clock, only I my bra and jeans, and was surprised to see him sitting on my bed with a bemused look on his face. I turned red, clearly creating a new shade as I attempted to shield myself. In the blink of an eye- faster than that- he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist; kissing my neck and making me loose concentration. "It's Sunday." He stated, confusing me.

"Charlie set your clock 2 hours fast so you would jump up earlier than anyone should be awake on a Sunday. April fools, I suppose," he said, reminding me subtly of the date. It took a second to click, but when it did, I gratefully stumbled back into bed. I slept until 1 pm, only to awake to intense hunger. I sighed as I shook of the remnants of a dream…A boy and girl…honey blond hair…aqua green eyes… I shook my head and leaned back against Edward, sighing again. Our moment was rudely interrupted by my stomach's fierce growling. Edward chuckled and asked, "Are you hungry?" I nodded and grumbled as he pulled me into his arms and down the stairs. I fixed a dull sandwich and washed it down with some room temperature milk that had been randomly sitting on the counter. Edward watched me with mild curiosity as I flinched at just how warm the milk was.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked once I'd finished. I sighed and, to stall, I kissed him. He obliged and pretty soon I'd spent 1 and a half minutes without air, and was about to suffocate and pass out. (A/N: Don't make fun of me: I can only hold my breath for a half a minute, so 1 and a half is a lot!) My whole stalling idea crashed and burned as I was focusing on not passing out. Edward was kissing my forehead and breathing in my face, so I was even closer to losing consciousness. I pulled away and gasped for air.

"Ok, breathing in my face, and looking pretty: not helping!" I said between gasps as the room stopped spinning. Then he did something I wouldn't expect him too, especially under the circumstances. He _chuckled_! My jaw dropped and I let out a 'humph!' as I turned away to pout.

"Bella," he started, trying to reason with me without bursting into hysterics.

"This is not a laughing matter! I almost passed out!" I squeaked. I got up from the floor (from where I'd sat as I almost lost consciousness) and attempted to stalk up the stairs. Only gravity had different plans. And those plans included tripping me 3 steps up and having me collide with the banister before Edward caught me, my face a half an inch from the floor. I sighed, defeated, and turned around in Edward's arms to face him. I wanted so badly to smack that smug look off his face right about then, but he kissed me, as if reading my mind.

Monday made itself known more subtly than the previous day, and I woke with the more gentle noise of Edward whispering in my ear.

"Bella, it's time to get ready for school." He whispered as he moved my hair and kissed the base of my neck. I lay there for a minute, enjoying the delicious feeling of his lips against my skin, and then finally pulled away. I jumped up carefully, and grabbed a pair of jeans, the blue blouse he said he loved me in, and took them to the bathroom to put on after my shower. My hair had been exceedingly agreeable (as far as my hair goes) and I was able to leave it down to cascade in waves down my back. I made my way back to my room to get Edward, and then went downstairs to eat a quick bowl of cereal. Finally, I grabbed my bag and we made our way to the Volvo,

The school was buzzing when we got there; talk of 2 new kids coming to the easily amused Forks High. Oh yes, not one, but TWO things to stare at! That'll keep the grape vine busy for at least 3 weeks. Rumors flew like a milk carton in a food fight. The kids were movie stars, undercover for a character study. Their parents died and they came out to live with a great aunt. The dad beat up on their mom and they finally had enough and moved out to Forks for a new life. The mother was a druggy, the father an alcoholic, and they came out here to save themselves. No matter which way you pushed it, it wasn't good. Finally, at lunch, I saw them. They were fraternal twins, honey blond hair, aqua green eyes, and California beautiful with their beach tans. Something clicked in my mind.

_I was walking through mist in the forest, 2 pairs of aqua green eyes lead me through to a break in the trees. I could see them more easily_ _in this light. They had honey blond hair and beautiful beach tans. The boy lured me closer, as the girl pushed me into him, an angry glint in her eyes "I'll make you pay Aubrey, you and your human playmate." And we fell. Fell so fast that I couldn't grasp what was happening until we made contact with the ground. He wasn't hurt; he had his arms encased around me so I wouldn't be either. "Aurelia is jealous because I love you more than her."_

It was them. The twins in my dream, they were _here._ And the girl wasn't her name Aurelia? And his Aubrey? Nothing made sense. They were human; otherwise one of the Cullens would have said something. And I'd never met this boy before, so how could he love me? And how could she hate me? My head was spinning as I tried not to look at them as they walked through the lunch line and surveyed the cafeteria for somewhere to sit. They received many offers, but in the end, they began to walk toward the Cullens and my table. The entire cafeteria went silent, as the twins walked and the Cullens glared unwelcomingly. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward wrapped their arms around Alice, Rosalie, and I protectively, and I could swear I heard Edward growl menacingly under his breath. The only noise was the girl's high heels against the tile.

Finally, they reached our table. "May we sit here?" she asked sweetly.

"No." Edward mumbled so low, only myself and the Cullens could hear. I elbowed Edward in the ribs lightly, and then glanced at Alice for her approval. She nodded. I locked eyes with Rosalie, and she gave a curt nod as well.

"Sure." I said as nicely as I could, motioning for them to sit. Alice, Rose and I received several muffled growls and glares. The entire cafeteria sat in shock as we all started to introduce ourselves. Slowly, they recovered, and started to eat and gossip again.

"I'm Aurelia Callahan and this is my brother, Aubrey. We just moved here from-" she paused, and then her brother jumped in to recover.

"California." He finished. He flashed a smile at all of us, and shot a subtle glare at his sister.

"I'm Bella Swan," I offered, "And this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, his sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper Hale, and his sister Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett Cullen, who's Alice and Edward's brother." I motioned to everyone as I said their names, and there was an exchange of polite hellos and small talk until the bell rang. Edward was all too anxious to get me away from Aubrey, who had been, as he put it, "thinking things that he shouldn't have." He gripped my waist like it was the only thing that was keeping him from plunging off a cliff as we walked to Biology.

"Mr. Cullen!" I chided, "Are you jealous of Mr. Callahan?"

"You can't blame me Miss Swan," He said, playing along, "It's not my fault that you're incredibly beautiful and I want you all to myself." He replied, nuzzling his head in my neck. I giggled and kissed the top of his head. Life was going along smoothly. That is, until Gym.

A/N: Yes, yes, you all hate my cliffhangers, especially with how slow I am at updating. I'm going on a trip to California for a week, so I'll be writing in a notebook and transferring it to Word docs when I get back. REVIEW! I want feedback. Hate it? Love it? Ideas? Theories? Tell me!


	5. Volvo Stealing and Window Jumping

**A/N: I know, I know, you all hate my slowness, but to make up for it, I'm going to try to make this chapter really long. It's a little more than nine pages on Microsoft word! **

**Disclaimer: (gets elbowed in the ribs by the copy right people) (grumbles unwillingly) Twilight is NOT mine. (mutters under breath incoherently)**

"Gym: The worst form of cruel and unusual punishment fathomable; intended to make Isabella Swan's life hell for the entire 45 minute class period in Forks, Washington," is how it should be defined in the dictionary. Edward, my incredibly chivalrous boyfriend (heavy sarcasm), decided he needed to do some hunting, and decided to skip gym and leave me to fend for myself during the first day of baseball. Never mind I may very well hurt myself and others around me. Never mind that they _really were_ going to arm me with an aluminum bat. Never mind that Aubrey, Mike and Emmett were all in my gym class. Honestly, I worried about his mental health some days; it really all went down hill from "I hear voices in my head".

So here I was, minding my own business, receiving increasingly worried glances from class mates as I kept moving farther and farther up in the batting line. Naturally, I have the most luck in the world, and end up with Aubrey on my team. Considering the incoherent string of profanities Edward kept mumbling during lunch, he was clearly joining the "I love Isabella Swan" fan club. I winced as he sat next to me on the bench designated for our team.

"So Bella," he started, "How long have you lived in Forks? I heard that your father has lived here most of his life but nothing about you."

"Almost a year," I responded half-heartedly, attempting, and failing entirely, to pay attention to the game.

"Oh. And how long have you been with whatshisname?" He asked as if it was too hard to try and remember Edward's name.

"_Edward,_" I reminded him nicely, "and I have been together almost as long as I've been here."

"Oh yeah," He looked back at the game, not really watching; annoyed. I couldn't fathom why he seemed so irritated. That is, until I heard Edward growl. It was clearly associated with a previous glare. He pulled me away and walked me toward the teacher.

"You're back?" I asked, shocked.

"I remembered the fan club was in this class," I winced at this; I wasn't the only one to call them that, "That, and the 99 chance you'd hurt yourself with that bat," he said trying to lighten the mood and smile, but it turned into a grimace. I looked up at him and saw the all too familiar livid expression on his face as he dragged me along. "Coach Clapp, can you excuse Bella from this class? She's feeling ill." I, of course, looked nothing of the sort. The coach looked skeptical, and then Edward added in a whisper, "I think it's 'that time of the month' again." I had to restrain every single urge to hit him at the moment as I turned tomato red; it didn't matter if he couldn't feel it. I nodded, playing along resentfully. The coach paled a little and nodded enthusiastically; there was no way he was about to deal with a pms-ing girl.

"Edward!" I hissed as soon as we were out of earshot, "Was that necessary?" I glared at him angrily.

"I told him the first thing I could think of," he said, containing his hysteria as one blush faded into the next; the notion of him even _considering_ that was enough to turn me permanently scarlet. Faster than I could gather, he was stopped in front of me, hand on the small of my back, pushing me as close to him as possible. "Bella," he said, his voice like velvet, "You're not mad, are you darling?"

He was intentionally and purposefully dazzling me with his honey colored eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, and _that_ is entirely unfair; you're trying to dazzle me!" Truthfully, I wasn't even close to angry, more or less embarrassed. Really, I was delighted he was rescuing me from gym, but he didn't have to know that. I stalked off to the parking lot, feigning anger.

I heard him swear, then growl in annoyance, "Bella…" as he caught up to me. I stopped, and pouted. He softened and said, "What can I do to make you happy?" He was sincere, but I couldn't resist teasing him just a bit. I scanned the parking lot for the Volvo, and found it, 5 rows down, and if I ran I could get there before he did. Or at least try. I turned back to Edward, prepared to do some dazzling of my own.

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "You could..." I trailed off, getting ever closer to his lips. I breathed out so I would send my scent careening toward him, and kissed the right side of his face, unbearably close to his mouth. I slipped my hand into one of his pockets to retrieve the Volvo keys. He tried to move his face so my lips would be on his, but I pulled back and ran as fast as I could to the car. I made it, surprisingly, without falling, all the while pressing the "unlock" button on his keys. I pulled open the door, shut it and locked all the doors right before he pulled on the handle. I giggled and waved at him. He was yelling something, but I couldn't hear him. It sounded like a whole lot of swearing and, "Bella unlock this door right now!"

I slid into the driver's seat and ignored him. I pulled out; trying not to hit him, then stomped on the gas pedal. I drove as fast as the car would allow (roughly 140) to the Cullen's. I was terrified of the speed, but he needed this; it was my payback to him for even _considering_ abandoning me in gym. As soon as I saw the house, I saw Alice on the porch. She'd seen this coming and was going to help me. As soon as the car stopped I unlocked the door, she pulled me out, and ran me as fast as she could up the stairs and into her and Jasper's room. Jasper, catching on, ran after us but Alice was too quick. She slammed the door in his face and locked it. We collapsed on her bed in hysteric giggles. In unison, our names were shouted outside the door by Edward and Jasper. She motioned for me to be quiet, and quickly moved to the window. She opened it and jumped out. As I looked down, she was motioning for me to jump and that she would catch me.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"Bella, if you do not open this door right now, I will bust it down!" There were some mild protests from Jasper, but they were silenced and he joined in with a,

"Yeah! And Alice, I won't take you to Paris like I promised!" I saw Alice roll her eyes, (we both knew Jasper would rather tear himself to shreds then deny Alice something) then motion with her hand to hurry up. I jumped and closed my eyes, just as I heard the door burst open. She flew me to Rosalie's BMW, Rose in the driver's seat. As soon as both our doors were shut, she floored it out of the driveway. I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward run out of the doorway, realize we were leaving, and then piled into the Volvo. I reached in my pocket, found the keys and giggled. Alice looked back to see what was so funny, and laughed when she saw them. I held it up so Rosalie could see it in the rear view mirror. She held up the keys to the Wrangler and we all laughed hysterically.

After a while we calmed down and Alice and I gave a play by play of what happened.

"He asked me what he could do to make me happy and I said 'well…-'"

"And she took his keys-"

"And I ran to the Volvo-"

"You ran without tripping?" Rosalie asked in shock, and Alice continued undisturbed.

"She got in, locked the doors-"

"I drove as fast as I could to the house-"

"She went 145 miles per hour!"

"And then I pulled up to the driveway-"

"And she came here and I brought her to my room-"

"AND WE JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!" we finished together. Rosalie then told us that she'd been laying with Emmett when she heard Alice run out the door. Knowing she'd need transportation momentarily, she kissed Emmett and told him to close his eyes for a minute while she 'got a surprise for him'. She grabbed his keys and her own, and used a similar exit (a window in the 'kitchen'). It took him a moment to realize, but by then Edward and Jasper were breaking the door down and she was already in her car. We all exchanged high fives and congratulations for our crafty escapes.

"Really though, do you think they'll be mad?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well, even though we let the Callahan's sit with us, then ran off, they'll be begging on their knees for forgiveness." Rosalie said confidently.

"I see trips to Paris, honeymoons, and candle light dinners in our futures," Alice said knowingly.

I giggled, and then realized something. "Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

"Where else?" Alice asked with a giggle, "SHOPPING!"

"What?" I asked in shock, "No way, Alice! Not in your life! Rosalie, turn this car around right now!"

"Bella," Alice said in her buttery smooth voice, "If you don't come willingly, darling Rosy and I will make you our very own Barbie doll for a month; a new makeover every day." She sing-songed, then said in a more serious tone, "Every. Single. Day." That girl is diabolical. And I thought gym was bad; being Rosalie and Alice's doll: now that's just the epitome of hell. I grumbled, and glared out the window.

"There now, I knew you'd see it our way!" Rosalie said cheerfully as she and Alice giggled in triumph. It was quiet for the rest of the trip, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was one we all welcomed so we could retreat into our thoughts. When the car finally stopped, I barely had my seatbelt off when Alice and Rosalie pulled me out and into the mall with purpose. We walked over to a store called Saks Fifth Avenue, and they went nuts. Within five minutes, Alice and Rosalie had at least twenty different outfits for me to try on.

The first was a yellow embroidered camisole that felt like silk, paired up with a pair of boycut bootcut jeans **(and no, that's not a typo)**. They fit me well, and I went out to show Alice. She clapped giddily, and pushed me back into the dressing room. Next was a black crepe tank dress. It hugged every curve attractively, and I couldn't help but smile. As I went out to show Alice, she said, "It looks good, but I think it needs a belt." She darted out of the dressing room and came back with a thin white belt. She fastened it around my waist and set it so the green DG could rest smack in the middle of my waist.

"DG?" I asked in confusion.

"Dolce and Gabbana silly!" she said. Still not ringin' a bell for me, but I nodded as if I knew exactly what she was talking about and went back into the dressing room. Next, I tried on a very fancy, very flowy, dress. It was teal and was very beautiful. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Alice thought I needed this for. Regardless, I came out to show her like the good little mannequin I was. She looked awed, and called for Rosalie. Rosalie's eyes widened when she saw me. I saw their lips buzz, as Alice bid me to go back into the dressing room. While I was trying on the next outfit (a denim skirt, leggings, and a pink racer back tee-shirt) I wondered what they were talking about. I came out and showed them my outfit, they approved, and it continued on like this. 15 stores and $50,000 later, we were sitting in the food court, me eating my cheese burger, and them watching with distaste.

"You actually like that stuff?" Rosalie asked, wrinkling her nose at my burger. I nodded enthusiastically, and took a big gulp of my soda.

"I really wanted to thank you guys for buying me all this. You didn't have to do that," I said gratefully when I was done.

"Anything for our little human!" Alice said fondly.

"I know, but you spent $50,000 dollars on me in clothing, shoes, and purses!"

"Bella, we spent $50,000 on ourselves too. Carlisle spent his entire life making this money and he doesn't care if we indulge a little. Alice and I usually spend $50,000 each anyway," Rosalie said nonchalantly while I choked on my French fry at the figures.

"Plus," Alice added, "It's mostly for you, so all dollars and cents will be excused," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "You ready to go?"

"I think so," I said with a sigh, as I stood and picked up my 30 bags (two from each store with the exception of Tiffany & Co where they bought me a $450 bracelet, but made up for the amount with the 3 bags from Neiman Marcus). I struggled to follow after Rosalie and Alice, who easily carried all of their bags like they were tissue paper. "How's all this going to fit in your car?" I asked Rosalie, struggling not to fall flat on my face.

"It's not," she said. I was confused.

"Then how-" I started to ask when I saw Aurelia and Aubrey standing there.

"Aurelia offered her and Aubrey's cars in order to transfer each of us and our bags. Alice is going with Aurelia, I'm taking my car, and you're going with Aubrey."

'_Crap,'_ I thought, _'As if Edward isn't mad enough already.'_ I looked over to Aubrey and saw an innocent grin on his face. Too innocent; like he was trying to hid the triumph on his face at winning me for the passenger. I sighed, and walked over to him glumly. He pulled up the truck bed cover of his 2006 cobalt blue Toyota Tacoma so I could put my bags in and wouldn't loose anything along the way. I looked over to see Alice putting hers in the bed of Aurelia's truck. It was the same as her brother's, but stunning silver instead of cobalt blue. I continued loading my bags in the back, and then got into the truck as Aubrey shut the bed cover. He got in and peeled out, stopping for Rosalie and Aurelia to get ahead and lead the way.

Rosalie shot out like a bullet, Aurelia and Aubrey following after at the same pace. I was shocked at how easily we kept up, I guess I was just so used to my old truck going so slow compared to the Volvo, that I automatically thought they were all that way. But of course, these trucks were at least fifty years younger than mine.

"So Bella," Aubrey started, making me nervous.

"Uh…yeah?" I asked timidly.

"Where'd you go during gym? I saw you walk off with old whatshisname, and then you didn't come back." This, I wasn't expecting.

"Umm…I was feeling a little sick, and _Edward_ took me to his father," I replied, annoyed at his frequent "forgetfulness".

"Whatever. What sort of difference does Cullen's dad make?"

"_Edward's _father is a doctor," I said; whenever people called him 'Cullen' it drove me nuts. Aubrey was clearly trying to trigger such aggravation.

All he said was, "Whatever," as he stared blankly at the road. It was quiet for a while, and I was sure that was all he wanted when he asked, "What are you doing tonight?" I blinked slowly, then, flustered, I replied.

"I'll probably end up showing Edward all the outfits I got with Alice and Rosalie, and then do some homework with him."

"Well, how about tomorrow?"

"Going out with Edward," I lied. It wasn't that much of a lie, because if everything went how Alice said it would, then it was probably what I would be doing.

"What about the day after?" he asked hopefully.

"Edward is going to take me to-"

"God, doesn't he ever leave you alone?" he interrupted heatedly.

"No; I had to steal his car and jump out a window to get rid of him," I muttered darkly. He heard me and laughed; clearly thinking I was kidding.

"Are you serious?" he asked between laughs.

"Yes," I replied, making myself sound extra honest so the slow among me would understand. I watched the scenery out my window, desperately looking for familiar surroundings; I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I got mad at him last year because of something he did, and I ran off. He had to come after me in Arizona, and convince me to come home. I guess he's just afraid that I might run off again," I said, giving him our "relationship issues" story we made up for my parents to cover up the encounter with James.

"What made you go to Arizona?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I lived there before I came here," I said, not really interested in twenty questions.

"Oh. Well, I think that if he did something to upset you so much that you don't even want to live in the same state, then he doesn't deserve you," he said sincerely, as if I asked for his opinion.

"That would be my decision now wouldn't it?" I snapped, "If anyone doesn't deserve anyone, it's me that doesn't deserve him. He deserves better than me," I added forlornly. For the rest of the trip, I glared out the window, giving all his questions one word answers.

"Do you really think that?" he asked.

"Yup." I replied honestly.

"Well, would you believe I didn't?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Well, I don't. And that's the honest truth of it." He said defiantly.

"Super," I replied.

"Can you stop with the one word answers?" he asked in frustration.

"No." I replied stubbornly. Mercifully, we were at the Cullen's and I practically dove out of the car. Alice was in front of me, restraining me. "Alice!" I whined.

"Wait for him to come to you," She said knowingly. Catching her drift, I went and started pulling out my bags from the truck. A blur of white skin and floppy reddish brown hair darted to me and hugged me to him.

"Isabella! God, Bella don't do that to me! You know how I feel about you being alone for too long," he said, part angry, part worried, entirely relieved. He kissed me deeply, stopping when he heard Aubrey's voice.

"She was with Rosalie and Alice," he said, "Even if she wasn't; she can take care of herself, _Cullen_." Someone clearly has been spending way too much time with Mike. Edward's eyes flashed lividly.

"Edward," I said pleadingly, "Let him be, he's not worth it." I tried to distract him by kissing him and trying to pull him toward my bags.

"Leave _Aubrey_," Edward said ferociously. When Aubrey wouldn't budge, he shouted, "NOW! And don't let me _ever_ catch you anywhere near Bella again, do you hear me Callahan? EVER." Edward was overreacting, that much was obvious. But it scared the living hell out of Aubrey, so the message was at least clear. Aubrey scurried into his truck and floored it out of the driveway, and off the property. Thankfully, I'd retrieved all my bags and they were a safe distance away. I looked up to Edward, who was breathing heavily.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

He growled.

"Edward," I started, a little surer of myself.

He continued to growl.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said angrily.

"What?" he snapped severely, making me jump, and tears come to my eyes. His anger diminished immediately when he saw this. "Bella, I'm sorry sweetheart." He pulled me closer to him and I buried my face in his chest. He lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly. After, he smiled at me and asked, "What did my darling need to get my attention for?"

I sniffled and said, "I was just wondering if you were alright. And that you should calm down; no matter what he's thinking, you know I'll only love you; always. Isn't that enough?"

He sighed and said, "Let's get your bags inside. It'll start raining any second." He grabbed most of my bags with one hand, leaving the lightest for me to carry, and held my hand with his free one. We walked inside and up to Edward's room, when he said, "Go try all these on. I want you to show me that what Alice and Rosalie bought you was worth letting you be away from me for 4 and a half hours." I did as I was told and trooped into the bathroom.

**A/N: tad a! It's done! Really uber long, like I promised. Waddya think? REVIEW! **

**XOXO**

**Boho Bella**


End file.
